


Wherever You Are Is The Place I Belong

by drunkniall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom Niall, M/M, Sub Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkniall/pseuds/drunkniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry likes to drink girly drinks and wear flower crowns and Niall is okay with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Dozen Roses and a Six-Pack

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and I’m really nervous but okay, I hope you enjoy it. The daddy kink and smut will be added in the following chapters, don't worry!

"Harrehhh!" Niall yells. "Please tell me you have finished packing, we really need to leave."

No respond.

"God damn it," he mutters to himself, walking up the stairs of their house.

"Harry?" Niall enters their bedroom, finding Harry sitting on the floor, surrounded by clothes.

"Here you are. What’s the matter, babe?" Niall kneels besides his boyfriend, gently carrying his hand through the brown curls.

"Can’t find my boots," Harry mumbles, still not looking at Niall.

When Niall starts scraping his nails over Harry’s skull, he sees his boyfriend relax. “Which ones are you talking about?”

"My gold boots. I can’t find them."

"Babe, we’re going camping, you really don’t need your gold boots." Niall explains gently.

Harry finally looks at him. “I don’t care. I need my boots.”

Niall smiles. “Let’s find them, then. Have you checked under the couch yet? ‘S where you leave your boots most of the time.”

Harry gasps, acting offended. “I do not.”

Niall grins. “I’ll go take a quick look,” giving the curly lad a peck on his cheek before leaving the room.

After a couple of seconds, Niall’s voice echoes through the house. “Found them!”

Harry giggles, stands up and leaves the room. “Okay, I’m ready then. We can go.”

——————

” _People fall in love in mysterious ways,_ " Harry softly hums along with the radio, his hand placed over Niall’s which lays on his thigh.

"They do, huh?" Niall asks, giving Harry a look full of adoration.

Harry lifts their hands up, placing a soft kiss on Niall’s knuckles. “Yeah. The weekend’s going to be fun.” Harry mumbles against the blond’s hands.

Niall hums in agreement, Ed Sheeran’s voice softly playing in the background.

Harry surprises Niall by saying, “Want to get a little bit drunk today. Kinda feel like it.”

Nialls knows that Harry drinks, but only on occasions. Niall hasn’t seen his boyfriend drunk as often as he would like.

Niall encourages Harry being open to him, so he answers, “I’ll stop at the next gas station. Then my princess can get a bottle of vodka. Or do you prefer some Irish whiskey?” Niall grins.

"Already got enough Irishness for the rest of my life," Harry snorts.

"Hey!" Niall responds offended.

Harry giggles, and to Niall, it’s like music to his ears.

——————

When they stop at the gas station, Niall gives his boyfriend some money to go get the alcohol while he refuels. After a few minutes, Harry comes outside with a bottle of vodka and a bottle of orange juice, probably to mix it. He’s hiding it under his jacket, in case paparazzi shows up. He’s holding something else too, but Niall can’t get a proper look of it.

Niall is already in the car when Harry gets in, an excited glint showing in his eyes.

"What do you have there?" Niall asks curiously.

"Nothing," he answers, trying to hide the object behind his back.

"Come on, love. Show it to me, please?" Niall tries.

Harry takes his hands from behind his back. He’s holding a flower crown in his hands, biting his lip nervously. His eyes flicker from Niall’s to the crown while he fidgets with the leaves of the flowers.

"Gonna look so pretty on you. The green leaves are gonna bring out your pretty green eyes," Niall says honestly.

Harry blushes a deep red and tries to hide the crown.

"Hey, don’t do that. I’d like it if you wore it," Niall begs.

Harry shrugs. “I don’t know. I shouldn’t have bought it. It was a stupid idea.”

"Harry, baby, look at me. It’s okay to like pretty things, got that? I know you love the crown and I know that I love seeing you with it, so will you please put it on for me?"

The insecurity in Harry’s eyes leaves and he puts the flower crown on his messy brown curls.

"How does it look?" He asks.

"God, baby. You look so pretty. It really brings out your eyes." Niall smiles while trying to keep his eyes off Harry, which is a pretty hard thing to do.

"Is my pretty boyfriend going to get all wasted?" Niall asks teasingly.

Harry nods shyly, “I’ll leave some for you to drink when we arrive.”

"You don’t have to, I brought enough alcohol for a whole week. Want you to enjoy your… vodka orange?" Niall asks, glancing at the bottles in his boyfriend’s lap.

"You know I don’t really enjoy beer. I like it fruity." Harry gets a cute blush on his cheeks.

"I know," Niall grins, thinking about the cherry flavoured lube in his suitcase.

————————-

They’ve been driving for half an hour now and Harry is pretty drunk, singing along with Uptown Funk rather loud.

”Saturday night and we’re in the spot, don’t believe me, just watch,” Harry blurs, shimming on his seat.

Niall watches his boyfriend with amusement written on his face. Harry takes another sip of his cocktail, but spills a little on his chest.

"Oh. Oops." He says while looking down at his chest with a pout.

"Hold on," Niall says, swiping his thumb over the spot and licking the beverage of his thumb, sucking obscenely.

Harry watches his movements with big eyes. “If you weren’t driving, I’d kiss you,” Harry mumbles, more to his own than to his boyfriend.

Niall suddenly swerves to the side, stopping the car. “Not driving anymore. C’mere.”

The blond haired guy places his hand against the curly lad’s cheek, letting his thumb follow the sharp line of his cheekbones.

” _Please,_ " Harry whispers, trying to climb over to Niall as elegant as possible in his tipsy state and with his long legs.

When Harry is seated properly in Niall’s lap, he leans back a bit to stare in his boyfriend’s aquamarine blue eyes. His fingers are playing with the short hairs on the back of Niall’s neck, while Niall’s hands are placed on his boyfriends hips, his thumbs slowly caressing the fern leaves tattoos. Harry’s lips part a bit, a gush of air getting out and hitting Niall’s lips.

Harry’s eyes travel to where his breath hit and then flash back to Niall’s eyes again. Niall follows the movement of his boyfriend’s tongue wetting his pink, puffy lips.

"I can see two Niall’s. I like that." Harry mumbles.

"Oh, one Niall is not enough for you?" Niall asks, acting offended.

"Of course it is. My bum still hurts from last night. And that was only one dick up my arse." Harry giggles.

Niall suddenly grabs the back of his boyfriend’s neck and pulls him closer, a soft groan escaping his mouth before their lips connect. Harry moves restlessly on the other boy’s lap, like he wants to be even closer, if that’s even possible. Niall’s tongue traces his bottom lip before softly biting on it and Harry lets out a needy whine.

"Don’t be so greedy, baby," Niall mumbles against the other lad’s lips.

Another whimper follows and then Harry’s rough sounding voice fills the car. “M’not even sorry. Really want to kiss you now.”

Niall huffs out a laugh. “Okay,” he says before reconnecting their lips again. There’s immediately a lot more action, Harry’s long fingers pulling on Niall’s hair and Niall’s tongue sliding against Harry’s, demanding control, which Harry gives him without protest.

They make out like that for a few minutes until there is a soft knocking on the car window. The two lads pull apart, both their lips shiny with spit. The curly lad’s eyes look a bit hazy. Harry looks to his left and sees that there is a police officer standing next to their car.

"Oops." Harry says, shrugging his shoulders and lowering the window.

"Yes?" Harry asks, his speech slurring a bit.

"This is the hard shoulder. You’re not supposed to stand still if your car didn’t broke down." The officer explains with a straight face, ignoring the position the two lads are in.

"Well okay, officer. If that’s even your real name." Harry bursts out in giggles.

Niall tries to hold back his smile, “We’ll leave right away, sir.”

"Sir? Hey, I am supposed to call you that," Harry whines and Niall coughs to cover up his laughter.

"We’ll leave," Niall repeats and restarts the engine. The officer goes back to his car again and Harry bursts out laughing, hiding his face in Niall’s neck.

"You were cheating on me by calling that man "sir"," Harry pouts and looks down at his fingers.

"Shut up you idiot," Niall says, placing his index finger under Harry’s chin to lift his head up. "You’re talking nonsense. You know I would never cheat on you." Niall says, stressing his statement by pressing a firm kiss to Harry’s forehead.

"Now hop off, love. Or we will get fined."

Harry lets out a soft whine but goes to sit in his own seat again, turning the volume button on full, Daddy by Béyonce blasting out of the speakers while they take off and continue their drive to their bungalow.


	2. If You Were The Ship, I'd Be The Anchor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter of Wherever You Are Is The Place I Belong.  
> Tags that apply to this chapter are: mild daddy kink, handjob, orgasm denial  
> I'm going to go easy on the smut because it's new for me to write, sorry if that annoys you or something! Hope you enjoy it anyway x

"Baby," Niall whispers while slightly caressing Harry's cheek. "Baby, wake up. We have arrived."

Harry tries to turn his head away from his boyfriend's hand but accidently knocks his head against the window. A displeased noise leaves his mouth as he opens his eyes, blinking to adjust to the sudden light.

Harry rubs his eyes like a little kid that has just woken up and Niall suddenly feels so much adoration for the boy next to him that he has to look away.

"Let's go, they're expecting us," Niall says before placing a kiss on Harry's temple and opening the car.

Harry follows quickly, reaching his hand out to take a suitcase from the trunk, but Niall slaps his hand away. "You're too sleepy, you would probably stumble over your feet even more than you do already," Niall mocks.

Harry gives Niall a sleepy smile before following him to the reception.

Harry is standing behind Niall, his eyes turning into little hearts when he hears Niall speak French.

"Donc, nous pouvons rester de vendredi à lundi?"

"Oui, c'est juste. Voilà, votre clé du bungalow. Profitez de vos vacances, monsieur!" The receptionist answers.

"C'mon babe, I have a surprise for you when we get to our residence."

"Okay, daddy," Harry whispers, already feeling his cock fatten a little at the thought.

\-------------------

When they have unpacked everything, Niall announces that he's going to take a bath. Harry's head lifts up at that, his phone suddenly forgotten.

"Wanna join you, please," Harry says.

"Please what?"

"Please, daddy," Harry adds in a whine.

"I'll let the water run, I'll call you when it's ready."

"Ni?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"No, never mind. It's not important," Harry mumbles, his eyes looking everywhere but Niall.

"Harry.." Niall threatens. 

" _Ikindawantyoutouseabathbombandmyprincessshampoo,_ " Harry says in one breath.

Niall laughs quietly and climbs on the bed. When he's hovering over the brown haired lad, he softly says, "I need you to use your words properly, kitten."

Harry lets out a soft moan when he feels Niall's tongue tracing his jaw line. "I would really like it if you'd use a bath bomb and if you would let me use my strawberry shampoo," Harry says a lot more relaxed now.

"Yeah? You already smell amazing, but if you want that, I can give it to you," Niall says, covering his boyfriend's neck with soft kisses.

Harry nods, squeezing his eyes shut when Niall sinks his teeth in the flesh of Harry's neck and sucks hard. "Not that you really need a reminder, but you're still mine," Niall explains before scooting off the bed and entering the bathroom.

Harry lets out a long breath, shaking his head in disbelieve that he already got hard from a few kisses after being together with Niall for 3 years. Harry takes his phone to examine the love bite on his neck. It's already turning soft purple and he's sure the boys will ask about it, but Harry really doesn't care right now.

When Niall announces that the bath is ready, Harry couldn't get off the bed faster.

Harry goes into the bathroom, the smell making him a little bit more childish and girly.

"Daddy," Harry announces that he's ready to take a bath.

"Hi baby," Niall comes closer to Harry, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist to pull him in. Harry automatically puts his arms around Niall's neck, leaning in to kiss the blond lad.

"Baby," Niall chastises, shaking his head disapprovingly. 

Harry hides his face in Niall's neck, mumbling a soft sorry. The Irish lad lets it go, understand that his boyfriend is probably tired and announces that the water is turning cold, so they'll have to get in. After they undressed, Niall steps into the bath, holding out his hand so Harry get can in as well. Harry giggles at the gesture when he grabs Niall's hand.

"Sit down," Niall says, spreading his legs so Harry can sit in between them.

When Harry lowers himself into the lovely smelling and hot water, he lets out a long, content sigh, laying his head against Niall's chest. 

"'S good?" Niall asks.

"Yeah, but only when it's with you," Harry mumbles.

Niall places a soft kiss on Harry's hair before letting his fingers draw random patterns on Harry's tummy. When he's drawing a heart, his finger traces his boyfriend's pelvis. Harry turns his head, "Daddy.." escapes his mouth.

Niall wants to ask what's wrong, but when he looks in the direction of his hand, he sees the "problem" standing proudly upright above the water level.

"'M sorry. I couldn't help it, sor-" Harry tries to explain with a trembling voice.

"It's okay baby, it's okay. Want daddy to take care of you, hm?" 

Harry nods, mumbling a soft please before placing a soft kiss on Niall's chest. The blond lad wraps his hand around Harry's cock in a loose grip before putting his legs around Harry's thighs so he can make sure his boyfriend doesn't close his legs.

"Want you to talk about what you want to do this weekend. It can be anything," Niall explains.

"Okay, I would like to - oh _fuck_ ," Harry groans when Niall starts moving his hand slowly.

"Keep talking," Niall demands.

"Want to go for a walk in the woods and hold your hand and - oh god, please daddy. Faster, _please,_ " 

Niall squeezes Harry's cock tight. A little bit too tight maybe. 

"Harry."

"Yes?"

"Who has control?"

"You do."

"Are you supposed to demand me things?"

"No."

"Did you demand me something?"

"Yes, but I-" A loud moan rips from Harry's throat as Niall pinches his left nipple with his free hand while his occupied hand continues to jerk off his boyfriend, flicking his wrist just right. Harry lets out a high, pleased noise, thrusting his hips up into Niall's tight fist, but Niall is having none of that. His hand that was busy with Harry's nipple moves to Harry's hip to keep him down. When Niall traces Harry's earlobe with his tongue, the curly lad starts trembling.

"Need to come. Please let me come, daddy. Oh god, please,"

"You want to come? Want to make a mess all over your tummy?" Niall teases.

" _Nggh,_ " is the only thing that leaves Harry's mouth.

"Want me to talk you through it, hm? Want me to tell you what a good boy you are?"

Harry has started panting by now, his eyes rolled back in his head.

"Oh baby, normally I would tell you to come right now, but I'm not going to do that now," Niall whispers and removes his hand.

"No, please, no!" Harry's eyes snap open, his breath still going fast.

"Tsk, tsk. Do I hear you protest?"

Harry shakes his head, a pout forming on his lips.

"Don't pout like you're doing right now,"

Harry huffs but doesn't protest further.

"Look at me, princess."

Harry obeys immediately, looking up at Niall expectantly. Niall smiles lovingly, putting Harry's curls behind his ear and coming closer slowly. Niall looks from his boyfriend's lips to his eyes several times before his eyes rest on the puffy, cherry red lips. Harry has started breathing quicker, feeling the butterflies in his tummy come to live.

"I love you, _so much_ , Harry. You have no idea," Niall says.

"I love you, too. You have no idea either," Harry answers.

Niall smiles before closing the gap between their lips, pouring all his love for the long legged, curly, idiotic boy in front of him into the kiss. It's not a rushed kiss, but sweet and slow and perfect.

After their lips separate, Niall asks Harry to turn around again so he can wash his hair with the strawberry shampoo, as promised. Harry leans his head back, his curls reaching the middle of his back. Niall wets Harry's hair before he slowly starts rubbing the shampoo into the brown hair. His hands massage strong but not too strong, according to the pleased noises Harry makes every so often. When the rubbing has created enough foam for the hair to be clean, Niall takes the foam into his hands before making a heart out of it on Harry's chest. Harry giggles and places a soft kiss on wherever piece of Niall's skin he can reach.

"Your hair really smells like strawberries now," Niall starts.

"'S why it's called strawberry shampoo, you idiot," Harry giggles again.

Niall can't hold back his smile and he doesn't really want to. "What do you want for breakfast tomorrow?" Niall asks while spreading the conditioner over Harry's hair.

"Can I pick anything I want?" Harry asks, his voice sounding excited.

"You can always pick anything you want, baby,"

"I'd like some pancakes. With maple syrup. And hot chocolate with lots of sugar, please," Harry's voice is getting higher while he speaks so Niall knows he's getting more into his childish behavior.

"How much sugar? This much? Or this much?" Niall illustrates by widening his arms.

"So much my tummy will ache and you will have to make it feel better," Harry squeaks, his eyes sparkling with enthusiasm. 

Niall hums. "Anything else?" he asks while cleaning his hair and his body himself.

"Can I get a strawberry milkshake too, please?"

"Of course, baby, anything you want." Niall asks. "Lean your head back, don't want any water to get in your eyes."

Harry complies, murmuring a soft thank you when Niall tells him he can get out of the bath tub. Niall dries himself off quickly before covering his boyfriend in a towel. Harry looks like a wet puppy with his shiny eyes and moist hair. Niall gives Harry a soft peck on his nose, leaving the bathroom after saying "Your surprise is in the bag of your toiletries, I'll be waiting in the bedroom. Take as much time as you want, love. Daddy can wait."


	3. I'm A Loaded Gun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter three of "Wherever You Are Is The Place I Belong". I split this up into two chapters because I really don't have inspiration anymore but I'll update soon !  
> btw this is so smutty, I can't believe I wrote this.  
> The tags that apply to this chapter are handcuffs, multiple orgasms, spanking, slight subspace (will get deeper later on !!!)

Harry feels the arousal sparking up in his stomach. He takes his bag with toiletries out of the suitcase and takes a deep breath before opening it. He gasps.

He's looking at a black vibrator with gold glitters. "It's quite beautiful to be honest," he thinks to himself before taking out the rest of his toys. A blindfold lands in his lap, along with 2 pairs of handcuffs and a pair of panties. Oh god. Tonight is going to be intense. Where is the remote though, he wonders.

"Do I have to use something already?" Harry yells, his voice trembling.

"Only the vibrator. There should be some lube as well." Niall's voice answers.

Harry nods to himself, taking out the cherry flavoured lube and opening it. He squirts some on his fingers before bringing his index finger towards his needy hole, slowly circling around it. The curly lad lets out a shaky breath before slowly inserting his finger up to the knuckle. Even though Niall fucked him last night, his hole still clenches tight around his finger. He starts thrusting impatiently, shoving a second finger in almost too soon. He scissors his fingers a couple of times before a third digit enters, Harry's cock now hard against his stomach. He whines softly when he moves his fingers out, but he knows that Niall will be displeased if he cums without permission.

Harry takes the vibrator in his hand. It's smaller than Niall's dick, but that's not so hard, seeing Niall's is almost 9 delicious inches. He smears some lube on the toy before nudging it against his rim. It slides in rather easily and when the tap is pressed against his crack, he lets out a deep breath. He puts the panties on, admiring his reflection in the mirror. They are made out of black lace with red little stripes on it and a red bow on the front where the head of his dick is peaking out. 

"I'm ready, daddy." He thinks before leaving the bathroom and entering the bedroom.

Niall is still fully dressed and Harry should feel exposed, but he doesn't. 

"Look at you. God, Harry, you have no idea how good that looks on you." Harry beams at that. 

"Gonna make you wear them more often. Do you remember your safewords?"

Harry nods. "Yeah. Red, yellow, green. Tapping your left shoulder twice if I can't talk."

"Good boy."

"Where should I put the other toys?" Harry asks with a soft voice.

"Put them on the bed." Niall simply answers and Harry does as he's ordered.

"Did you do what I said?" Niall asks.

"If you mean putting in the vibrator, than yes."

"Does it fit?"

"Yeah, it's the perfect si- _oh my god_ ," Harry falls down to his knees when the vibrator starts buzzing inside him, _hard_.

Harry looks up at Niall, hoping to get an answer to why the toy started buzzing without Harry touching it. _Oh_. Niall is holding the remote in his hand.

"Get on the bed, love." Niall demands before putting the vibrator on a higher setting.

Harry really tries to obey the command but the toy is right against his prostate and it make his legs tremble and his mind fuzzy.

"Harry," Niall warns.

"Yeah. Sorry." Harry answers before getting on all fours and crawling towards the bed. His movements make the vibrator switch from left to right and Harry stops moving. He's so hard from preparing himself and not getting fucked all day, but he can't come. Not yet. He takes a deep breath before quickly crawling the remaining distance and falling down onto the bed.

Niall stands next to bed, looking down at Harry's face, before his eyes travel to his boyfriend's swollen nipples, then his abs, his abdomen and his hard cock, stuffed into the panties, his strong thighs and soft legs. Niall is going to enjoy this. 

"Give me a number from 1 to 5," Niall asks without further explanation.

Harry thinks the number he'll say will be the setting of the vibrator. Harry doesn't want to be too greedy, so he says, "Four."

"Four orgasms it is," Niall asks with a sly grin on his face.

Harry's head snaps up. _What? Four? He has never done more than two. Can anyone cum four times?_

"This is what will happen tonight. You're going to come because of me spanking you with my hand while you're wearing the vibrator. Your second orgasm will come from the vibrator, untouched. The third will be because of my tongue and fingers and if you're not unconscious by then, I'll fuck you into the mattress and you'll cum for the fourth time after I'm done."

Harry swallows but nods. "Okay,"

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"Okay, _daddy_ ," Harry corrects himself.

"Colour?"

"Green, daddy."

Niall goes to sit on the side of the bed, telling his boyfriend to come lay over his lap. Harry couldn't obey faster and blushes at Niall's soft chuckle. 

"You looked lovely in your pretty panties, but I don't want to ruin them, so is it okay if I take them off?" Harry nods, a soft "yeah" leaving his lips.

Niall pulls down the panties and massages his boyfriend's ass cheeks.

"Do you have a number in your mind or does Daddy has to pick one?" Niall asks.

"Daddy picks one, please," Harry replies.

"I'm going to give you twenty and I'm not going to go easy on you. You'll count out loud for me and thank me when I'm finished. If you forget to count or say the wrong number, two more spanks will be added. Am I understood?"

"Yeah. Yes."

The two words have barely left Harry's mouth or a harsh spank is delivered on his left ass cheek. Harry gasp, more out of surprise than out of hurt.  
"One."

Niall adds two more, almost on the same spot.

"Two, three."

Harry feels his boyfriend's hands rub his cheeks slowly, tapping against the still buzzing vibrator before putting it a setting higher.

Harry bites his lip hard, not knowing if he can make a sound besides the counting. Niall seems to read his mind because he adds, "You will not to be making any sound beside saying the numbers."

A minute passes so Harry starts to relax just as Niall adds four spanks, two on his right cheek, one on his left thigh and one on the tap of the vibrator.

"Four, five, six, seven," Harry says muffled, his face pushed into the mattress, the vibrator rubbing against his inner walls just right.

When they get to seventeen, Harry is full on sobbing and his mind is cloudy and gold and warm. _And he forgets to count._

"That will be twenty two," Niall adds.

"Shit, no. I meant seventeen,"

"Don't talk back. You take what I say you'll take."

Niall's hand lands particularly hard on his cheek, stressing his statement. 

"Eighteen,"

The next hit lands on a spot that has been hit twice already, so Harry yelps and moves his hand to cover his sensitive ass.

"Please," Harry sobs.

"Harry, remove your hands or we'll start from the beginning," Niall orders.

Harry takes a deep breath and removes his hands slowly.

"That will be twenty five."

"But you said you'll add two," Harry blurts out.

"That's twenty seven."

Niall's palm comes down on his left cheek, then his right and then his left again.

"Nineteen, twenty, twenty one."

Niall moves above him then, getting something from under the pillow. Harry tries to get a look of it, but Niall is too fast in getting it out of his sight.

"I'm going to spank you with something different now. We're still at twenty one." Harry opens his mouth to protest but closes it again.

Niall seems to have noticed. "Good boy."

After half a minute of waiting impatiently, the thing comes down on Harry's ass and Harry cries out, because it stings and it hurts _so good_.

"Twenty two."

Niall gives quick slaps, alternating between different spots on his thighs and his ass. As last, Niall hits the vibrator twice and it nudges against Harry's prostate so, _so_ good and he's coming before he knows it, tears running down his face and a soft "thank you, daddy" escaping his swollen lips.

Niall lets his boyfriend's breath even out a bit before saying, "You did so good, pet. You're amazing. I'll put some lotion on it before we go to sleep, alright?"

Harry nods weakly, squirming uncomfortable because his cum has landed on Niall's lap and he's kind of laying right in it.

Niall pulls him off his lap and lays him in the middle of the bed.

"Hands above your head, legs spread wide," Niall orders.

Harry whines, still coming down from his orgasm.

"Harry, do as I say or you won't be coming for weeks."

Harry obeys quickly and it doesn't take long before he feels soft metal around his wrists and then around his ankles. He tries to move his hands, even though he knows the handcuffs are sturdy. He suddenly realises that the buzzing has gone down to a soft hum again, probably setting 1. He shifts a little, whining when his sensitive bum rubs against the sheets. 

"I'm afraid I have to go to the reception, I think I made a mistake while booking the room. Can you stay here on your own?" Harry's eyes widen but he knows better than to protest, so he nods. Niall quickly changes into clean sweatpants.

"Before I leave: your blindfold," Niall says, before putting it in front of Harry's face and tying it, being sure no hair gets stuck in the knot.

"Don't cum until I'm back. Colour?"

"Green. Promise."

Niall places a kiss on Harry's forehead before leaving the room.

Harry only hears his own breathing now. It sounds harsh in the silent room. Two minutes pass and nothing happens, except for Harry's eyes getting droopy. He's in the middle of yawning when suddenly, the vibrators buzzes to life again, on setting 2 he thinks. A silent moan leaves his mouth and he tries to arch his back, but the handcuffs are making it impossible. The toy is still snuggled against his prostate and Harry's cock starts to show interest. The buzzing is good, so good, but he's too sensitive to cum again so soon, so Harry relaxes a little bit again. 

Another 5 minutes passes and Harry is almost used to the buzzing now. His cock is curved towards his stomach, fully hard and ready to shoot its load again. But then, the toy starts vibrating on setting 5 and Harry lets out a yelp, his cheeks heating up at the thought of someone hearing him and coming in to ask what's wrong. Harry clenches hard around the toy and pulls it deeper inside of him, causing the plaything to completely press against his prostate. Harry keens and squeezes his eyes shut tight.

"Please, please. Don't cum, please," Harry mutters to himself. He has started panting by now and he rolls his head from side to side. The vibrations are too much and not enough at the same time.

Harry can't describe how relieved he is when he hears Niall enter the room again.

"My, my. Haven't cum yet? Is the setting too low? Maybe this will help," Niall says teasingly before changing the setting to 6 and Harry fucking _mewls_.

"That's it, kitten. You're doing so good," Niall encourages.

Niall lets his thumb circle around his boyfriend's nipple, seeing the bud harden under his touch. 

"Please. Touch me, please. Oh f- _fuck_ ," Harry shouts.

"Tsk, tsk. Not going to touch your precious cock, darling. You'll have to come by yourself."

"I can't, please. Move the toy, daddy. Fuck me with it." Harry begs.

"Can my princess only cum when daddy touches him, hm? Like a good little princess slut? Because that's what you are, right? A princess who's waiting for his daddy every night to fuck him properly into the mattress?"

And just like that, Harry is cumming all over his tummy again, letting out obscene moans, panting loudly.

Niall looks at Harry in shock, not expecting the lad to cum from just some dirty talk.

"God. Harry, fuck. I'm so lucky to have you, do you know that?" Niall whispers.

Harry lets out a soft noise in response, tired from cumming two times in barely half an hour. He can feel himself slipping into the headspace he gets in when he's experiencing immense pleasure and he smiles dopily. 

"Hey, are you with me?" Niall's voice breaks through the clouds in Harry's head.

"Yeah. Yeah, I am," Harry responds, slurring a bit.

Harry feels the cuffs around his ankles loosen and then disappear before hearing, "On your tummy, baby," and he groans but obeys.

Niall's voice echoes through the room, "Are you ready to get ruined?"


End file.
